Untitled
by Liliwings
Summary: r & r, Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione romance... Well, none yet, actualy...


The good:  
  
It was raining…. Ron just hated rain… It's strange, how people can change in barely two years… At Hogwarts, rain used to be fun… Sitting by the warm fireplace with Hermione and Harry laughing together and playing chess… Not worrying about anything… He shook his head… He shouldn't think about that…. It would just make him sadder… Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was just a sweet memory from his faraway past… He had already moved on in life… He was a father and a husband and he worked at the ministry with Percy…. He shuddered…. For some reason, he wished he hadn't moved on… He wished he were still at Hogwarts….  
  
He was so busy with his thoughts that only now he realized that he was standing at the door of his home… He took a bundle keys out of his pocket and slowly unlocked the door and opened it. He stood at the entrance of the house for a while… "Strange" he thought to himself "Where could Lisa and Padma be?". He searched the entire apartment but they weren't anywhere to be seen… Then he spotted a crumpled piece of paper on a shelf, where his collection of china vases were… He headed towards it and grabbed it quickly… As he read it his face went pale… *Clunk* the vase fell on the floor, and shattered into thousands of small pieces………….  
****************  
The Brave:  
  
It was raining…. There was something that really annoying about rain…. As if it was counting the seconds until he'd finally brake down…. He had a great big headache…. He really needed an aspirin… But he finished all his aspirin last night…. What has he been doing last night? He couldn't even remember…. And he was pretty happy that way, because he was sure that whatever he had done wasn't that honorable… He wished for the millionth time that he were still in Hogwarts with the gang…. With Hermione and the Weasleys…. O… These where the good times… He looked down at his coffee… He really didn't think he could drink it right now… At Hogwarts, He had hot chocolate… Hogwarts had the best chocolate milk he had ever had…. It was probably the fact that he drank it at Hogwarts with his friends that made it so good… He sighed then grabbed a teaspoon to mix his coffee… He hoped Ron and Hermione were a lot happier than him… And tried to imagine what they were doing right now… Surely they didn't pity themselves like him….  
  
"Harry! Wake up!"  
  
Harry lifted his eyes only to see a pair of blue puzzled eyes staring into his own. Those eyes happened to belong to the owner of the café he was sitting in, and his only witch friend since Hogwarts, Laura.   
  
He sighed…  
  
"I know that you're thinking about them," Laura said angrily, "For god's sake, Harry, if you miss them so much then go visit them! I'm sure they wouldn't mind! You have to go out to the world! You have to start living! And you can't do it if you keep getting depressed every time you start thinking about Ron, Hermione and the rest of them… So go get' them!" Laura waved the empty coffee mug she was holding impatiently in the air.  
  
Harry thought for a few second, looked back in his coffee, and then got up.  
  
"You're right," Harry said glowing with confidence once again "I'll do that!"   
  
He strode over to the door, but when he got there he suddenly turned around to face Laura again. His face wearied and hopeless he opened his mouth to speak…  
  
"Do you think you could lend me some aspirin first…?"  
  
She giggled.  
  
******************  
  
The wise:  
"O god, it's raining again," was Hermione's first thought that day. She pulled her warm blanket closer and got ready to dose off again, but then she suddenly jolted back up into sitting position. Franticly checked the time in the clock on her bedside table. 08:54 - She was going to be late for work. Hermione had already started panicking but then she remembered she was given the week of. She sighed a sigh of relief.   
  
Well, no point in going back to sleep now. She got up and started looking for something to wear… Which wasn't very easy, since the floor was full of papers, books, clothes and even food… There wasn't even one tile visible underneath that mess. Finally, after a lot of struggling she found a black tight dress, the only wearable thing in sight. She sighed once again, and stared disgusted at the dress, then quickly pulled it on and went to look in the mirror. She didn't look that bad, to say the truth, she was looking great, her body was slim, her hair was still brown and full of life, but her face looked wearied from the lack of sleep.   
  
Sat down in her kitchen with a cup of coffee. It's been a long time since she had some time for herself, what was she going to do?  
Her mind suddenly wandered back to Harry and Ron. It's been long since she's heard from them, off course, there was that article about Harry on the daily Prophet a month ago, but it didn't really say anything she didn't know… O, Harry…!? He was the boy who defeated the dark lord… They had expected so much from him… But where was he now? Hiding in some dark hole, not even bothering to keep in touch with the wizard world… She didn't hate him for that… She couldn't… But she pitied him for that.  
  
And what about Ron… He was working at the ministry…. He had married Padma… Why? She knew he didn't love her! Why did he take her as his wife? Hermione sighed. O, boys can be so stupid!!! He only married her because she had his child… He was suffering… And it was all her fault, Hermione's… A small tear rolled down her cheek… O, she still remembered… (L.W: ::screams:: Do you still Remember, How we used to be!!!!!!!! Lalalalalalala)  
  
Flashback:  
After the graduation Ceremony, a big party was held in the great hall. All the people who were present at the ceremony were invited. The hall was full of laughter and dancing... Hermione was glowing, and Ron was happier then ever… Harry, though, sat in the corner gloomily… Hogwarts… He had so many memories here, some happy, some sad… It has been his home for 7 happy years… Those walls gave him the strength to move on… What now? Everything seemed so tasteless… He was a murderer… He knew it… He was no worst then the dark lord itself… And now he had beaten the Dark lord. He had to leave Hogwarts… Why…? What was he going to do…? He was just a worm… He could never be useful at anything….  
  
Harry didn't see the redheaded figure looking at him sadly, playing with her bright red hair.   
  
She knew how he felt… She knew what he was thinking. She wanted to tell him he was wrong… She wanted to tell him she loved him, and that she believed in him. But she didn't have the guts to do it. He would laugh at her.  
  
"O, Harry.." she sighed and quickly exited the great hall before she could regret anything…  
  
Hermione was really enjoying herself. It truly was a great party. She danced so much that her feet ached, but she still continued to dance…She could she Ron standing by the bar staring at her. They had danced before, but Ron was tired and so she found another partner. But now, she was just to tired and couldn't dance anymore, so she went over to join Ron at the Bar.  
  
"So, What's going on?" she asked Ron cheerfully.  
  
But he just stared at her… Finally, he talked.  
  
"Hermione… I have to tell you something… I mean, I have to ask you something… to…"  
  
"Maybe later, Ron, let's dance….!" She already guessed what was wrong… And she knew it was going to ruin her party. Not to mention her friendship with Ron. But Ron grabbed her by the hand.  
  
"Hermione, no, you don't understand…. I have to say it now…! Hermione... I... I love you!" He blurted out.  
  
"Ron, no… Please Ron… It's probably just a crush…" She tried to prevent the inevitable…  
  
"No Hermione, it isn't…. In the fourth year… You remember? So I thought maybe you… O damn, Hermione! Do you love me, too? I need to know…. We can't stay friends, Hermione, like that… I can't live without you, I couldn't live without your love… I'll… O Hermione, please!" Ron looked at her with pleading eyes, but she turned away. (Lili_Wings: I'm such an idiot!!! *hits herself* I have to face it… I can't write!!!!!!!!)  
  
"No! No, Ron… I don't want to hurt… you… But no, I don't love you, Ron, not now… Not ever!" She cried, not being able to turn around and meet his eyes.  
  
She ran away, crying.  
  
For a moment, Ron stood there, too shocked by Hermione's response. Then, he slowly turned away… His time at Hogwarts was over. He would never come back here… seven years… and he couldn't get the only thing he'd ever wanted: Hermione's love… Life wasn't worth anything anymore.  
  
END of Flashback  
  
Hermione buried her face in her hands. She hadn't seen Ron since that faithful night… What was she so afraid of? And now it was too late….  
  
"No!" The old Hermione took over "No, It's never too late… I have to go over to Ron's!"  
  
Silently she picked up her hand-bag and left the room….  
  
******************  
The kind   
  
Ginny's life hasn't been very eventful ever since Hogwarts.   
  
She had already gotten used to the idea of staying a lonely, here in the borrow all her life. It wasn't such a pleasant idea, but it suited her. Right now, she was lazily sitting on the armchair by the fire, trying to read a book. She sighed.  
  
O, how she loved romance… She was reading a book about two young lovers, who were ready to face all the obstacles, to be together at the end - O, how she longed for such a love… She wanted that special person in her life, someone she could talk to, someone who'd love her no matter what she would do….  
  
"Stupid," said the voice in her head. "Such 'love' only exists in movies and in books - And if it truly does exist… I won't be one of those lucky peoples who find it."  
  
She threw the book away. She thought she had loved Harry, though…did she still love him…? Could he possibly love her, someday…? No… He was probably already engaged to some beautiful perfect witch, and they were living happily, away from her and her family's little private hell…. Yes! He most probably did that. But still, part of her didn't believe it… The part of her that remembered that faithful night…  
  
"O well," she sighed, sitting back in he armchair. "I'll leave my thoughts for now… Right now, a nap could help me." she closed her eyes and wrapped herself her blanket.   
  
She was about to fall asleep, as she realized someone was knocking at the door. She got up.  
  
Boy, that person has to calm down. He was going to break the door with his ceaseless knocking! She walked over to the door, promising herself that the person behind the door wasn't going to forget this visit at the Weasley's…. She opened the door angrily.  
  
……………  
  
"Oh….."  
  
*************************************  
  
A/N: There I go… ^^;;;;; Another stinking story…. I think it's a bit better tho… Part 2 only if you ask for it… *lol* If you have questions and/or suggestions, please put them in you review….Or E-mail me (wingzy@hotmail.com), to talk to me (yay!!! *I need to get a life*) or to flame me… Although I'd like it better if you don't flame me ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;; or to give me advice (that's welcomed!!!! I'll be glad if you do!!!). Right now…. I'm listening to the Hercules CD, and it's 1 o'clock in the morning… So I'll send this tommorow (this computer has no Internet connection)…..  
  
I luv you guys!!!!!!!!!!!  
Bubye!!!!! 


End file.
